New Super Mario Adventures
New Super Mario Adventures is a Nintendo comic, Who was created by PokémonComedian Comics Entertainment Incorporated. This comic is based on the "Super Mario Adventures (1992-1993)" comic by Kentaro Takekuma, Tamakichi Sakura (A.K.A. Charlie Nozawa), and Lesile Swan. Bowser and his Koopalings was planning to attack the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnap the princess from her castle, Mario and his friends have to rescue her from Bowser. It follows the wacky, action-packed exploits of the Super Mario Bros. and their friends, as they fight to save the world from the forces of evil. Plot Issue 1= At Bowser's Castle, Bowser looks in front of all of the enemies and says "All the enemies! We have a great plan to attack the Mushroom Kingdom! If you do it, I will give you a circus ticket and you can go to circus! If you can't do it, I will attack you with my big fire! Is the clear?", All of the enemies says as screams "Clearly!". Bowser says "So, Let's do it! The princess will be kidnapped. Mwahahahahaha!". At the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi walks and they had been given their first job at Peach's Castle. Mario wanted to make sure he looked his best. Luigi knew that, in other words, Mario wanted to impress the princess. This embarrassed Mario, but he got over it by the time they arrived at the castle. Mario knocked on the front door, and Toadsworth answered. He led them down to the basement, informing them that it needed to be finished by the time the party started that night. Upon arriving, they found quite the royal mess. Luigi wasn't sure that they could get the job done on time, but Mario was very confident. In fact, Mario got done most of the work while Luigi had his lunch. Soon, the job was done, and Mario activated the Master Control Valve, causing the room to rumble. Soon, Koopas, Sidesteppers, Fighter Flies, Spinys, and Buzzy Beetles started shooting out of the overhead pipes. Soon, the Mario Bros. were surrounded, but Mario wasn't about to give up. As he drew his plunger, the enemies froze, but then ridiculed the idea of using a plunger as a weapon. Mario threw the plunger at a nearby Koopa, and then began attacking the enemies. Luigi cheered Mario on, but then something tapped him on the shoulder. Luigi turned around and saw a Sidestepper with a couple of Fighter Flies and Spinies. They all chased Luigi into a corner. Mario noticed, and kicked a Koopa shell to Luigi, who kicked it into all the enemies, scoring a 1-up in the process. After a bad pun, Mario began wondering why the enemies were in the pipes, and asked Luigi which of them didn't belong. Luigi concluded that the Koopas didn't belong, and that they had been exiled from the Mushroom Kingdom for many years. Suddenly, the Bros. were ambushed by a Fighter Fly, but Mario caught hold of it, hoping it would give him some answers. Unfortunately, the Fighter Fly instead airlifted Mario out of the basement. As all this was happening, party preparations were underway. Suddenly, the Fighter Fly, with Mario in tow, flew right through the midst of the preparations. Toad spotted them, and ordered that they be followed. Mario burst through the throne room doors, and the Figher Fly smashed Mario against the wall, and approached Princess Peach. Fortunately, she didn't go unarmed, and smashed the Fighter Fly with a frying pan. As it fell to the floor, Mario looked at Peach lovingly, but she asked Mario if he was all right. Just as Mario was telling her that he was all right, Toad caught up with him and demanded that he get away from the princess. After Peach told Toad to immediately stand down, she and Toadsworth inquired about Mario's events. As Mario told them that Koopas had attacked, Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth were shocked, and concluded that "You-Know-Who" had sent a scouting party through the plumbing to bypass security and attack them. Just as they revealed "You-Know-Who" to be Bowser, the ground began to rumble. Luigi rushed in and informed everyone that something was happening outside. Everyone ran outside, and sure enough, Bowser had returned! |-|Issue 2= Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and the Toad Guards were outside Peach's Castle, staring at Bowser's airships. As they looked on, a Paratroopa with a bowtie flew down from Bowser's personal airship. Toad prepared to battle him, but the princess calmed him down and asked what the Paratroopa wanted. Either the Paratroopa could take Peach to Bowser, or Bowser could continue to lay waste to her kingdom. After a moment of thought, Peach chose to go with Paratroopa, which shocked everyone but Toadsworth. Toad tried to keep her back, but gave up and instead asked Toadsworth to back him up. Toadsworth told the princess to be careful, and the Paratroopa carried Peach away. As Luigi was amazed at Peach's bravery, Toad was angry that Toadsworth didn't back her up. Toadsworth told him that they needed to respect Peach's choice. Just as Mario was about to take action, Kamek arrived. The Bros. didn't know who Kamek was, so Toad told them that he was Bowser's court magician and second-in-command. Kamek joined in and exalted himself, but Toad finished by calling him a creep. After that, Kamek threatened to take over the castle and imprison everyone. Toad let off a "You and what army", so Kamek summoned a small army consisting of Goombas and Koopas. Mario initiated the first strike by throwing a wrench at Kamek. Enraged, he ordered his army to take them. Meanwhile, aboard Bowser's airship, Peach asked what Bowser wanted of her. While marvelling her question, Bowser revealed that he was sealed in the Minus World for eternity, only to return years later with a new fleet of airships. As she glared at him, Bowser was amused at her "intimidation face". As Peach told him that what he was doing was declaration of war, he countered hat he instead would make peace by making Peach his queen. Back at Mushroom Kingdom, A Toad guards attacking Koopas and Goombas when the cloud dusts. Mario punches Goomba and he jumps and stomps Koopa, and Luigi smashs Goomba and Koopa with a hammer. Mario jumps and stomps Goomba and Koopa, He gasps in shock and says "Princess!". He tries to runs to the Bowser's airship and Bowser holds magic wand to send Mario and Luigi to the forest. Mario looks at the ground and Luigi gasps in shock. They both falls and finally crash into the ground. Mario and Luigi's dizzy, Mario says "Where am we?". Luigi says "We're on the forest". |-|Issue 3= Mario and Luigi are on the forest, They walks on the forest when Geno looks at Mario and Luigi walks. Geno jumps down on the ground as Mario and Luigi were both shocked. |-|Issue 4= At Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi have a planning to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. But first, Mario and Luigi puts in Koopa suits and Mario and Luigi walks to Bowser's castle. Mario knocks the door, and Koopa says "What the-?! Who is it?". And Koopa opens the door. He says "You both looks like Koopa Troopa. Come with me, and I got some weapons. As you can see?". Mario says "Yes! Those weapons looks good.". Koopa walks and says "Okay, See you later.". Mario and Luigi puts out Koopa suits and Mario says "Now let's save the princess!", Mario and Luigi walks. Mario and Luigi sneaks and looks at Hammer Brothers sleeps in stand, they sneaks. Mario opens the door as creaks slowly, he sneaks to Bowser's key. He says quietly "This is Bowser's key, Now let's unlock the cage and rescue the princess...", Bowser snores fast and Mario sings "Sleep, my baby, hey, sleep.", He picks Bowser's key up and sneaks from Bowser's bedroom. Luigi says quietly "Mario, you got his key?" and Mario says quietly "Yes... Let's get out of here when Bowser's waking up. He closes the door as creaks. Mario and Luigi sneaks to the inside of cage with Princess Peach. Princess says "Mario..." and Mario says "Princess!", Mario unlocks the cage and lets Peach out of this cage. Peach says "I'm glad that you missed!", Koopa runs and says "ALERT! ALERT! The princess' escaped!", Luigi says "Mario, We're gotta get out of here!". Mario, Luigi, and Peach runs to the stairs and they runs to the floor. And Bowser opens the door. Bowser looks at Mario and his friends, He says "You let the princess out of this cage, you stupid plumbers!", And he tells Kamek to come here and says "Kamek!! Come here!". Kamek says "What is it, Bowser?", and Bowser says "You know stupid plumbers let the princess out of this cage!". Kamek looks at Mario, Luigi, and Peach. Kamek says "Well, well, well. You stupid plumbers let the princess out of this cage!". Mario says "You never attack the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser!" on Bowser, Mario have a fight battle on Bowser. And now, Mario defeated Bowser. Kamek says "YOU DEFEATED BOWSER?!" in rage. Luigi says "I will give you a one last chance!", Luigi tries to give Kamek a one last chance and Kamek says "Me?! You never run away from Bowser's castle!". Luigi says "Nope!", and lights the fuse on bob-omb, and throws the bob-omb to the floor. Mario, Luigi, and Peach runs from Bowser's Castle. Bowser and Kamek says "Uh-oh...." The bob-omb explodes in Bowser's castle and his castle's destroyed. Bowser and Kamek got blasted off, they screams, they says "Looks like we're blasting off again!!!", and Bowser and Kamek's gone. Mario and Luigi rescued the Princess as Bowser's Castle's destroyed. Mario and his friends can finally declare that their adventure is over. Gallery NewSuperMarioAdventures_Logo.png|The logo of New Super Mario Adventures comic NSMA_Wallpaper.png|The wallpaper of New Super Mario Adventures comic Pages For the complete list of pages and chapters see: New Super Mario Adventures/Pages What happened to Danny8Bit's NSMA comic? Sadly, New Super Mario Adventures ended fairly early into its run (they never even finished Issue 02). The main reason for this is because the comic's author, Danny8Bit (A.K.A. Daniel Barnes), couldn't afford to continue commissioning the artists to help him continue the story. And this comic was discontinued in 2016. JamesmanTheRegenold has posted his unfinished Issue 2 Pages 10, 11, and 12. In November 7th, 2019, PokémonComedian was created this real New Super Mario Adventures comic and It will be released on November 12th, 2019. Disclaimer This New Super Mario Adventures comic was owned by Nintendo of America Inc. and PokémonComedian Comics Entertainment Incorporated. Mario and his friends are owned by Nintendo. Category:Comics